


knights, wizards and dragons

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	

\- Я не понимаю, зачем мне туда ехать? - донеслось глухое ворчание из-за забрала. - Еще столько не сделано! Не дочитано собрание сочинений Понтия Великого. Со стихами просто беда, поэма застряла на полдороге!

\- Так положено. - пожал плечами оруженосец.

Эти слова окончательно вывели из себя рыцаря и он в нетерпении снял с себя шлем.

Юное создание кипело гневом, лицо его пылало, золотистые прядки волос налипли на щеки и лоб.

\- Кем положено?! Если я принц, то где-то прописано, что в мои обязанности входит спасти принцессу? Я ее даже не видел никогда!

\- А портрет? - робко возразил оруженосец.

\- Художник - посредственность! - поставил жирную точку в разговоре принц.

Некоторое время они ехали молча. Дорога начинавшаяся как широкий, накатанный тракт по мере приближения к конечной цели путешествия, становилась все хуже и хуже.

\- И вообще, что за мода такая: почему мои предки сражались с драконами, а мне и моим ровесникам приходится спасать принцесс от чародеев? - снова завелся рыцарь.

\- Экология, - вздохнул оруженосец, - драконы занесены в Красную книгу и строго охраняются.

\- А волшебников развелось, что житья от них не стало? Я ведь не на чай еду.

Юноша тряхнул золотистыми кудрями и пришпорил коня.

Весь вечер он терзал своего спутника нестройными рифмами, а к ночи они уже добрались до ворот мрачного замка.

\- Послушай, почему его называют мрачным? Я в темноте не могу оценить даже цвет покраски калитки, не то чтоб все строение в целом. И сверься с картой, вдруг нас тут вовсе не ждут?

Оруженосец подтвердил, что именно тут конец маршрута и они принялись хором стучать в ворота.

Приняли их на удивление любезно: теплые комнаты, сухая постель, горячая вода и недурной по столичным меркам ужин, наконец то притупили неудовольствие принца.

\- Завтра поговорю по душам с хозяином и надеюсь мы как цивилизованные люди придем к определенным результатам - промолвил юноша в блаженствуя в огромной бадье, наполненной до краев ароматной водой.

\- Подозрительно тут все, - буркнул оруженосец, начищая до блеска хозяйский меч.

\- Деревенщина! Здесь все культурно. Это тебе не пещера, обглоданные кости и зловонное дыхание дракона. Пожалуй колдуны мне нравятся больше.

***

Утром, чуть рассвело, оруженосец полностью облачил своего хозяина в доспехи и водрузив шлем, одобрительно крякнул.

Аккурат в это время его навестил управляющий поинтересоваться, не испытывал ли рыцарь каких неудобств.

Принц от такой любезности встреченной в полном боевом вооружении почувствовал себя неловко.

***

 

\- Вот объясни, зачем мне нужна эта принцесса? - юный маг нервничая рассматривал себя в зеркале.

Огромный ворон расхаживал по столу, заставленному ретортами и колбами.

\- Пусть бы такими пустяками занимались драконы!

\- Невозззможно, милорд, драконы на грани исчезновения! - воскликнул ворон, - А колдовская коллегия магов решила, что такие испытания как раз подходят для выпускных экзаменов. Победите принца и девушка Ваша и полкоролевства в придачу.

\- Ты ее видел?! Да за нее и двух мало! Мне кажется, я ее теперь из замка не выгоню. - мага, казалось, охватило отчаяние, - Интересно, какой идиот за ней поперся?!

Ворон расправил крылья.

\- Ну, не такая уж она и.... А принц уже жаждет с Вами поквитаться.

\- Не понимаю этих людей, - буркнул маг и вышел из комнаты.

***

 

\- Стоило ли мне рождаться принцессой, если в нашем мире к этому нет никакого уважения? Моя бабка была спасена от дракона, правда дед так и остался лысым после того, как этот невоспитанный ящер полыхнул огнем. Моя мать тоже! А я?! Какие-то колдуны! А принцы и вовсе не спешат на помощь.

Принцесса сидела перед зеркалом в самой высокой башне замка. Ничто не мешало ей выйти из комнаты и спуститься в общую залу, или обойти крепость вдоль и поперек, но она заперлась там и упорно не желала выходить, как маг не старался.

\- Вот драконы: запугал, уволок, всем страшно. А этот "злой колдун" даже не думал приставать!

Принцесса вдруг подумала, что никто ее причитаний не слышит и заревела в голос.

***

 

\- Может, ну его? Сбагрю принцессу и вернусь к изучению телепортации. - маг смотрел в замочную скважину на грозного рыцаря, бряцающего латами. Движения того были уверенны и угрожающи.

Ворон, сидящий на плече мага прикрыл крылом глаза.

\- Я спарился в этих доспехах и хочу принять ванну. - проворчал рыцарь.

\- Потерпите Ваше высочество, - ответил оруженосец, - недолго осталось.

Вообще то он и сам уже напрягся оттого, что маг так и не появился, явно затевая какое-то ужасное колдунство. С драконами куда как проще: где больше вони и костей - там и дракон. А тут "как спалось, сэр", да "не горчит ли бланманже". Ничего не понятно.

***

 

Юный маг уже дважды посылал слугу к гостям с марципанами и засахаренными орешками, что вовсе выбило принца из колеи. Он снял шлем, подшлемник и отстегнул чеканный нагрудник.

\- А он хорошенький - шепнул маг ворону, отчего птица чуть с плеча не навернулась. - Почему все достается этим августейшим коровам? Кем такие правила приняты?

\- Думайте о магистратуре!

\- Не хочу! - упрямо воскликнул маг и толкнул дверь.

\- Это бунт! - только и успела каркнуть птица. - Так не положено!...

****

 

Принц был растерян и обескуражен. Вместо страшного, злобного старика, образ которого неизменно ассоциировался у него с магами, перед ним сидел очень красивый молодой человек. Черные волосы, локонами рассыпавшиеся по плечам, тонкие черты лица, темные глаза, вдруг стали будоражить его воображение. Поэтому ни о чем не мог думать, кроме как о том, как закончить свою поэму, посвятив источнику вдохновения.

\- Ваше высочество, - оруженосец пытался вывести принца из какого-то оцепенения, - там принцесса в башне! Не положено Вам магами то увлекаться! 

Принц заперся у себя и без устали строчил . Стихи выходили из под пера легкие, воздушные как пушинки. Но слов стало мало и тогда принц начал писать баллады и петь, играя на лютне. 

Маг приходил вечерами, садился рядом и слушал.

Все они были посвящены великому и ужасному чародею, повелителю вселенной.


End file.
